1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a storage assembly for storing several rolls of toilet tissue and a toilet bowl brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well equipped bathroom should have at least one spare role of toilet tissue and a brush for periodically cleaning a toilet bowl. Although both the toilet tissue and the brush are very useful, neither is considered to be aesthetically attractive. Most homeowners will sacrifice either convenience or aesthetics. In particular, convenience may be sacrificed for the sake of aesthetics by storing extra toilet tissue and/or the toilet bowl brush at a remote inconspicuous location. Alternatively, aesthetics may be sacrificed by storing extra toilet tissue and a brush in visually obtrusive positions near the bowl.
The prior art has included many attempts to conveniently and unobtrusively store extra rolls of toilet tissue. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133 shows a cylindrical canister with a circular cover. The cover is connected to side strips which extend to a bottom disc. Rolls of toilet tissue can be supported on the bottom disc between the strips and beneath the cover. These rolls of toilet tissue can be accessed by lifting the cover and sliding the toilet tissue transversely out of the space between the opposed strips. The canister shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133 can be considerably more attractive than a loose array of toilet tissue rolls. However, the toilet tissue rolls can easily spill from the assembly when the cover is lifted. Additionally, the canister of U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133 does not provide for convenient storage of a toilet bowl brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,392 shows a canister similar to the canister in the above-described U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,133. In this instance, however, the toilet tissue is mounted over a rod that has a plate at one end which is larger than the inside diameter of the roll of toilet tissue. The opposed end of the rod has a chain connected thereto which can be gripped to lift the rod and toilet tissue stored on the rod. The assembly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,392 would not facilitate the convenient, but aesthetically attractive, storage of a toilet bowl brush. Additionally, the chain at the top end of the rod would be difficult to thread through the tube on which the toilet tissue is wound. The chain also would be awkward to lift.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 shows a bathroom accessory for storing both extra rolls of toilet tissue and a bathroom plunger. The accessory includes a split cylinder with an open top, an open bottom and a slot along one longitudinal side. A bottom tray is secured in the cylinder at a location spaced upwardly from the open bottom. The bottom tray includes a central aperture dimensioned to slideably receive the handle of the plunger. The accessory further includes an intermediate tray slideably received in the cylinder at a location above the bottom tray. The intermediate tray also includes a central aperture through which the handle of the plunger can be slid. The intermediate tray further includes a tab that projects through an elongate slot in the sidewall of the split cylinder. The plunger can be supported on the floor with the handle projecting vertically upwardly. The split cylinder then is telescoped over the plunger such that the handle of the plunger projects through the holes in the trays. The rolls of toilet tissue then can be dropped into the cylinder and over the handle of the plunger. The cover then is placed over the open top of the split cylinder and over the handle of the plunger. The toilet tissue can be accessed by lifting the tab on the intermediate tray to elevate the toilet tissue sufficiently to be accessed. The arrangement shown in this patent conveniently hides the plunger. However, the plunger is easily self-supporting and is seldom used. The apparatus shown in this patent would not conveniently support a brush with a rounded array of flexible bristles. Additionally, the arrangement of the tray and tab projecting through the slot complicates the lifting of the several rolls of toilet tissue on the tray and provides for an aesthetically unattractive view of the toilet tissue and plunger handle stored in the split cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,700,265 shows a carrier for rolls of toilet tissue. The carrier does not conceal the toilet tissue and has no structure that would accommodate a toilet bowl brush.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,679 shows an assembly having a plunger mounted on its base. Toilet tissue then is slid over the handle of the plunger. A doll with a skirt is mounted over the end of the handle such that the skirt extends over the opposed end of the plunger and the toilet tissue mounted on the handle. As with the device shown in the preceding patent, this patent would not provide convenient storage for a toilet brush bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,356 shows a cover for concealing a plunger. Toilet tissue can be telescoped over the handle of the cover. The vertical array of toilet tissue rolls is aesthetically very unattractive. Additionally, this patent has no structure for supporting a toilet brush bowl.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a storage assembly that conveniently stores a toilet bowl brush and a plurality of rolls of toilet tissue.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide an assembly that conceals both a toilet brush bowl and a plurality of rolls of toilet tissue.